


An Imprisoned City

by Mahoustar



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: Kaito didn't know what life was like outside his home. Even then, he sought to break free from the chains binding him to the city. He didn't expect to find a staff that would take him somewhere very far away though— well, if you count another world entirely as "far away".
Kudos: 1





	An Imprisoned City

Kaito watched the wind blow throughout the city he called 'home'. Ever since he was a child, he stuck out due to his longing to feel the wind. Admittedly, he'd climbed all the way up one of the most dangerous areas just to feel a weak breeze. His home, despite being everything he knew, was slowly choking him. After all, he longed to see the outside world, just like the gods that guided the winds and rode them.

Now, many people here nowadays believed in no god or gods. They all were bound by the decrees of the king, who was a nasty tyrant. Kaito shut his eyes, feeling the feeble yet hopeful breeze wash over him. "Everyone calls me insane for my longing of freedom.. but why do I want it so badly when I don't even know what it is?" The blunette sighed. The breeze then picked up a little in strength, bringing some of the sounds from below with it.

It was an alarm of sorts that the wind brought, and Kaito swung his legs back from the ledge in worry. "Do they know I'm not at curfew..?" Below, one of their mad constitution's rulings speaking of forbidden tower entry rang out. Kaito noticed the guards were mobilizing to arrest him. "I'm not going back there.." He whispered, before breaking out into a dash for the door to get out. 

None in the chase really knew how long they were running, but it sure was long enough for them to get to the bordering walls of the city. Kaito began backing away from the guards, and he felt his heel teeter off of the edge of the wall. "Hey, we know you've been mad since childhood, but you can change that!" One of the guards exclaimed. "And be satisfied with being yoked by the neck for the rest of my life!? I'd rather embrace death itself than go back!" Kaito then realized what he just said, and tried backing off more. Although, he forgot the ledge behind him, and his foot slipped off. With a shocked gasp, he looked back to see the massive drop, just to realize he was falling.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Kaito made a prayer to anything that could hear him, that this wasn't the freedom he desired for so long.


End file.
